


Amongst the Brotherhood

by cqa1



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cqa1/pseuds/cqa1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being saved by the Brotherhood Without Banners, a peasant joins them and aids in the vendetta against the Mountains Men and the Bloody Mummers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amongst the Brotherhood

Chapter One

Raif had never ran so fast in his life, he never had cause to do so until now. The forest surrounding him seemed to echo with the sounds of his pursuers, the Mountain's Men that were ravaging the Riverlands since the death of King Robert. He could hear them taunting, and heard the snap of bowstrings as they fired arrows at him. One planted itself firmly into a tree close to his head and he quickly did a forward roll into the bushes for cover. 

He couldn't go on for much longer, he knew. He'd been running for the better part of the day and it was far from nightfall. There were at least five men chasing him, and he doubted he could even fight off one. He had no weapon, his knife had been lost when the caravan he'd been travelling with was ambushed. He'd plunged it into the neck of one of the attackers and couldn't pull it free. That was why they chased him, they thought he was a Northern rebel. 

"We'll find you little wolf pup!" He heard them taunt, he stayed crouched, too petrified to move. His hands were covered in the blood of the man he killed and were shaking, as were his legs. He could see one of his pursuers clad in leather armor and an over shirt with the sigil of House Clegane painted on it: Three hunting dogs on a white background. The man held a short sword in his right hand that was soaked in blood. "You can't hide under the shadow of the Mountain!" Raif noticed that the man also kept a knife at his belt. If he could surprise him, take the knife and kill him with it, maybe he might stand a chance. He could take his sword too, then he'd have proper weapons to fight with, but he would have to escape. He'd have to run east towards the Vale where the War of the Five Kings didn't seem to exist. The man moved closer, he could smell the blood on his blade.

'Just a little closer and you're mine.' Raif thought. 'Just a little closer...'

Once the man moved a few steps he picked up a heavy stick and pounced on the man, hitting the man in the head and knocking him to the ground. He hit him again, making a loud CRACK! The man became limp, and Raif quickly bent to the ground again as he heard the other men rush towards the sound of the commotion. He quickly grabbed the short sword and knife and ran again, his heart pounding in his chest from all the adrenaline. 

"Gods save me!" He cried out as another arrow whizzed past his head, then he heard more voices. There were shouts and the sounds of metal clashing against metal, and screams of men dying. He stopped running and turned around, to his astonishment he saw different men wielding axes and swords, clubs and spears, and that they had quickly slaughtered his pursuers in an ambush. They were hooting, cheering their victory until a gruff looking older man yelled at them to pipe down.

"There might be more following them, and we should find who they were chasing." He yelled, and his men immediately hushed their voices. "Find him for the Lightning Lord!"

Whoever this Lightning Lord was, his men had saved his life. So Raif waved his arms.

"I'm over here! I'm Raif!"

They all spontaneously turned to him, and the two parties walked towards each other. 

"Hello, Raif. We are the Brotherhood Without Banners." The older man said, clasping a hand on his shoulder. "Come, we should get to the hollow hill before others come."


End file.
